midnight love
by clover123ie
Summary: it's halloween and the boys decide to dare the the girls to spend 24 hours in a haunted mansion... can the boys save them before they meet their end... rated T because i'm nervous rayxmariah, kaixhil, maxXmariam and a little kennyxemily, character deaths
1. Chapter 1

Clover123ie: heya people! I have made up shipping for the beyblader pairs I like, felineshipping = rayxmariah, rubyshipping = kaixhilary, beyshipping = maxXmariam, cybershipping = kennyxemilly, aren't they fitting?

Hilary: *looking in a wardrobe* Mariam I can't find the shoe's you want! Can't you just use the ones you're wearing now?

Mariam: no I can't, just look harder!

Hilary: IF I LOOK ANY HARDER, I'M GOING TO FIND NARNIA...oh here they are...

*kai smirks with amusement and everyone else laughs, when Mariah walks in*

Mariah: *whines* I miss everything!

Ray: it's ok Mariah, there will be other times

Mariah: I know. thanks ray *hugs ray tightly*

Ray: *blushes* no problem...

Max: where's Tyson?

Clover123ie: he's ether asleep... or... eating

*Kenny and Emily walk in and hear the last word of the statement*

Kenny: eating? You're talking about Tyson aren't you?

Emily: how does he lose **all** that weight?

Clover123ie: it's a mystery... by the way since Kenny and Emily were in last you get do the disclaimer...

Emily: what's so important about the disclaimer?

Clover123ie: it helps stop people from suing me, just say it!

Kenny & Emily: clover123ie does not own beyblade or its characters.

Clover123ie: thank you, now please enjoy the fic *smiles*

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" a loud voice rang threw the dark landscape.

Since it was Halloween Hilary, Mariah, Emily and Mariam had been dared to stay in beyblade mansion from 10pm to 10am by kai, Tyson and max, they didn't see the problem but ray and Kenny were concerned for their well being.

Kai and the others cringed "be quiet Hilary, it's only a dare..."

Hilary growled "no! You be quiet kai, I'm not going into beyblade mansion and nether is Mariah, Emily and Mariam! Don't you know the story?"

Mariah looked at Hilary innocently "what story hil?"

Hilary calmed down slightly due to Mariah's innocence "the story about the beyblade mansion is ancient, no one is certain but when the couple that bought the mansion moved in they were happy because they were expecting twins...

Mariah looked confused "this doesn't sound very scary..."

Hilary sighed "that' because I haven't gotten to the scary part yet... now where was I? Oh yeah, when it came for the twins to be born they got a horrible shock, it turned out that the stronger twin had taken what it needed for survival and had accidentally killed the other twin. You can imagine that the parents were devastated, but they were happy that they got one child and decided to call her Hikari which meant light and to respect the other twin that had died they named it kurai which meant dark.

Tyson sighed impatiently "you've got to go in now by the time you're finish it'll be 10am already, unless... you're scared!"

Hilary growled "no way I'm not scared!... fine... let's go girls" as Hilary said this she started to walk away with Emily and Mariam following her.

"See you guys later!" Mariah said cheerfully trying to cover up her fear, but ray saw through it

Ray spoke for the first time since Mariah had been dared "you don't have to do this Mariah! No one will think any less of you..."

"I would" Tyson spoke from the back

Ray glared at him "not helping..."

Mariah chuckled at ray "i'll be fine ray I've got the girls to protect me"

Ray gave Mariah a look that said '**but I'm not going to be able to protect you'** but Mariah didn't notice it.

Mariah looked behind her to see girls waiting for her "whoops! I've gotta fly but i'll catch ya later"

Xxxwith the boysxxx

Ray watched as Mariah ran towards the girls and thought to himself _I'm such an idiot_ he had just let the girl he loved walk into a mansion, scratch that haunted mansion... _wait a minute! When did I start to believe in ghosts? Oh yeah, when Mariah WENT INTO THE MANSION!_

"Guys do you think it was a bit extreme daring the girls to spend 24 hours in the beyblade mansion?" ray asked concern lacing his words

Tyson smirked "you're just worried for Mariah because you love her" Tyson spoke in a taunting way

Ray blushed a new colour of red "NO, I just think we went a little over board, Kenny agrees with me"

Everyone looked at Kenny, he was the smartest one and Tyson always took his advice

"Yes I agree with ray, we have taken it too far, I mean that mansion is very old what if they get hurt"

"Huh... you might be right chief..." Tyson said while thinking deeply

Kenny was really agitated now, how could Tyson be that stupid "YA THINK!"

Tyson sweatdropped at Kenny's change in attitude "relax Kenny, we'll just go in and get them"

Ray sighed in relief "at least now you see now that you're wrong"

Tyson shrugged it off not wanting to admit it "yeah, yeah let's go..."

AAAAAAHHHHHHH a very long and blood curdling scream could be heard from the mansion

All the boys looked at each other and sprinting towards the mansion

Xxxwith the girlsxxx (before the scream)

The girls were no inside the mansion and now looking for some where to rest because it was 10:35pm and the girls were tired.

Mariam looked concerned "Mariah, are you ok? You haven't said anything..."

Mariah snapped out of her own little world and put on a fake smile "of course, maybe a little nervous but i'll be fine, there's no such thing as ghosts... right?"

The other girls looked at each other nervously until Emily spoke "yeah Mariah, nothing to worry about."

Mariah calmed down a bit but still looked doubtful

Xxxtime skipxxx

The girls had been walking in silence just thinking when suddenly Mariah noticed something "uh... guys... where is Emily?"

The girls were looking around and suddenly... AAAAAAHHHHHHH they heard a load scream, they girls looked at each other and ran to find the source, hopefully Emily...

Clover123ie: this is my first horror fic and I have watched about 2 scary films and they were along time ago so this might not be as good but it's practice, creative criticism is welcome.

*Mariah is shivering in the corner*

Ray: look what you did to Mariah!

Clover123ie: chill she'll be alright...*looks at Mariah* ... I think...

Hilary: I would expect this from Tyson and max, maybe ray if he's really bored but you? I thought you were more mature!

Kai: *mumbles* sorry...

*max pops in randomly*

Max: KAI JUST SAID SORRY AND I DON'T HAVE MY VIDEO CAMERA! NOOOOOO!

*Mariam walks up beside him*

Mariam: *sweatdrops* what's so important about kai saying sorry?

Max: what are you kidding me? Kai may never say sorry again! I have to have something to show his kids a good example!

Clover123ie: *bursts out laughing* oh burn high-five max

*clover123ie and max high-five*

Kai: since everyone is being childish i'll finish up, thank you for reading and if you are reading this then you have spent your valuable time reading this fanfic and we thank you. Please read and review.


	2. cyber death

Clover123ie: heya! What's up...?

Kai: you're talking to a laptop, you've finally cracked...

Clover123ie: maybe... wait! What do you mean finally?

Mariah: come on guys can't we get along because fighting will only make my anxiousness worse

*ray walks in*

Ray: don't worry Mariah i'll help you if there is anything wrong *smiles* (queue fan girls squeal)

Mariah: aww thanks ray *kisses him on cheek but blushes in process*

Ray: *speechless* (in a good way)

Clover123ie: um... ray... are you ok? *pokes him*

Kai: *mumbles* he is so whipped...

*Hilary skips in*

Hilary: what was that kai *smiles gently*

Kai: *blushes slightly* it was nothing hils

Clover123ie: while you guys have your lovey dovey moment's tala will say the disclaimer

Kai: how and when did he get here?

Clover123ie: *shrugs* anyway... take it away tala

Tala: clover123ie doesn't own beyblade or its characters

Xxxwith the boysxxx

Ray and the others were scared out of their minds, they had no idea what was going on, all they was that one of the girls was in trouble.

Ray shouted at Tyson while they were running "I told you this was a bad idea and seriously kai what made you want to do this?"

Kai looked emotionless "I guess I was bored..."

Ray and Kenny looked like they were going to explode from anger they were both worried about the girls (but some more that others *wink*)

Xxxwith the girlsxxx

The girls were running to find the source of the scream, their hearts were beating and their minds were racing, they ran until they came face to face to face with a large door opened slightly. They were scared out of their minds but a little curious, Mariah looked at Hilary with a look that said '**are you really going to do that'** Hilary nodded and opened the door quietly and nothing in the universe could prepare them for what they saw. When they walked in they saw a dusty nursery it had two cots and a lot of toys but then they looked in the middle of the room and gasped... there lay Emily, a deep gash on her throat that get oozing blood, her body was twisted and her eyes and mouth was open as she died screaming.

Mariah was standing there speechless with a fountain of tears streaming down her cheeks and on to the floor, she and Emily had gotten off to a rough start but became good friends and the pain was indescribable.

Hilary was sobbing on the floor next to Emily, she hadn't been dead long so the stench of blood was fresh and strong which was making her gag but out of respect she just sat and cried thinking about all the times they had been through together... but now she was gone.

Mariam was very good at keeping her tears at bay so see just stood in silence mourning her friend, the sight of Emily dead was enough to make her break down in tears but she decided against it because it was not what Emily would have wanted.

They stayed in those positions for a few minutes and that's how the boys found them.

The boys had been running through the mansion looking for them and when they heard Hilary's load sobbing they rushed to find her... and what they found they did not like...

As soon as Kenny saw Emily lying on the ground in that condition he dropped his laptop (it's the end of the world) and ran to her side and put a hand on her already pale and cold cheek, his mind was racing and telling him that this wasn't real and Emily was still alive but in his heart he knew that wasn't the case, so he did the first think that came to his mind; cry.

Kai didn't know Emily that well so he didn't cry but he felt regret and guilt, if he and some of the others hadn't dared the girls to stay here 24 hours then this wouldn't have happened. He looked at ray who was trying to talk to Mariah who was just staring off into space, then he looked at Kenny who bawling his eye's out like he knew he would, then Tyson he was crying silently because everyone to him was a friend and he hated it when friends got hurt especially when it was partly his fault. Then he looked at Hilary and his eyes widened slightly, the look on her face was heartbreaking he had always had a soft spot for Hilary but somehow he felt it was deeper than that, he hated seeing her in pain so he walked over to her kneeled down and embraced her.

Hilary suddenly felt warm, she snapped out of her depression and saw kai hugging her, this was rare and might not happen again so she hugged him bad and started to cry, she loved kai she really did and she had just realized that it felt so right being in his arms like it blocked her from the outside world so she continued to cry on kai's shoulder.

Ray was worried about Mariah, she hadn't moved except for blinking and that was not a good sign. Ray tried to think of ways to make her snap out of it... he thought for a while maybe hugging her... no, it needed to pull her out of her deep depression... then an idea struck him Mariah might kill him but it was for her own good. He looked at Mariah even in a daze she looked beautiful, yes ray loved Mariah it was pretty obvious to everyone except her, ray took a deep breath and leaned into Mariah her breath tickled him and then suddenly his feline instincts couldn't take anymore, he kissed he gently yet forcefully on the lips to snap her out of it, he enjoyed it he had an excuse and she tasted of cherries one of his favourite fruits, after a minute he pulled away and saw Mariah snapping out of it.

"Ray? What are you doing her...?" Mariah asked but then everything came but in light speed, she started to cry but ray comforted her, ray sighed in relief as she was not in the right state of mind when he kissed her but it made him feel a little guilty that he took her first kiss.

Hilary had finished crying and was now sniffling, she pulled herself together and decided it wasn't best to stay here any longer; she walked over to Emily and shut her eyes out of respect.

Hilary got everyone's attention and started to speak "guys I know that it hurts believe but we've got to go we don't know what did this to Emily and it's still dangerous so we need to get out of here quick!"

Everyone hesitantly nodded their heads and started to run for the exit, Kenny looked back at Emily one last time and blew her a kiss and started to run after the others, they ran until they reached the entrance, Mariah got there first and tried to open the door but stopped...

Hilary looked concerned "what's wrong Mariah?"

There was a silence but finally Mariah turned half way and spoke in a terrified voice

"It doesn't want us to leave..."

Clover123ie: doesn't give you give you goose bumps; please tell me if I should change the rating to M.

Kenny: how could you kill Emily? She was innocent!

Clover123ie: *shrugs* I dunno, I have nothing against her but in all of my fanfics that someone dies she's usually first...

Kai: that's cruel...

Clover123ie: yeah coming from Mr. Dark and depressing!

Hilary: nuh huh he was really sweet in this chapter *turns to kai* you really made me feel better thank you *hugs kai*

Clover123ie: aww so cute! Thank you for reading this fic it means a lot to me! Please keep an eye open I will update but I have other stories so not as often


	3. OMG you killed kenny!

Clover123ie: HEYA! I'm here for another chapter of midnight love ya miss me?

Kai: ...no...

Clover123ie: ...thanks kai, thanks... anyway i know no one has being reviewing but I'm not letting that stop me!

Mariah: you go girl!

Clover123ie: hey Mariah, it looks you're not mentally scarred anymore

Mariah: oh i still am but medication and daily therapy helps...

Clover123ie: oh... well good luck with that...

Mariah: thanks

Ray: you have yourself to blame and after this chapter Mariah might need stronger medication and hourly therapy!

Clover123ie: you're being a bit over dramatic ray, I'm sure it's not bad

Ray: oh you would, I'm surprised you're not in therapy

Clover123ie: AND WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Ray: I MEAN YOU'RE CRAZY!

Clover123ie: *sniffles* well that was mean...

Hilary: let's get on with this...

Clover123ie: *sighs* fine, this may not be scary but I'm hoping it has a good story line for a rookie, ray do the disclaimer

Ray: and if i don't?

Clover123ie: i'll make sure Mariah will be sent to mental hospital... (Bluff on my part, Mariah's to cool for that)

Ray: clover123ie doesn't own beyblade or its characters.

Clover123ie: good ray, now please enjoy the fic

_It doesn't want us to leave..."_

Hilary looked confused and scared "what doesn't want us to leave Mariah"

Mariah had a distant look in her amber eyes "i... don't... know" tears were starting to build up

Ray was worried and didn't know what to do so he turned to Hilary "Hilary please distract Mariah... maybe tell her the remainder of the beyblade mansion story"

Hilary smiled slightly "good idea ray"

Hilary got everyone's attention and spoke clearly "ok everyone since we can't get out now we should go to the bed rooms and talk till morning"

Kai agreed with her (surprise, surprise) and started walking up the stairs with Mariam, max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary following him.

Mariah was still staring off into space and it was scaring ray

"Mariah? ... Mariah? ... Are you ok?" ray spoke gently

Mariah snapped out of her daze "no not really... i guess I'm just scared"

Ray smiled comfortingly "we're all scared but we're all here for each other, i won't let anything touch you"

Mariah gathered a smile "thanks ray, and i won't lets anything touch you ether"

Ray nodded and they both started to make their way up to the others.

Kenny was in a deep depression he had never said to Emily that he loved her even with all the chances he had, he heard a sudden bang and he found that he had drifted for the rest of the group and was now in one of the master bedrooms, he sighed he was so out of it, he walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He had began to panic what if it was a serial killer that killed Emily and was now after him, he was about to shout to the other when a cold substance had sliced his neck, he tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth to muffle his screaming. The last thing Kenny saw was a dark looming shadow in the corner and a sound that was like... a Childs laugh... and then the world went black...

Xxx with the group xxx

Mariah was sitting with ray, Hilary hadn't started the story yet and Mariah was waiting patiently when she heard a soft but dark voice in her head _two down seven to go... hee hee this is fun... _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Mariah was terrified and was screaming, ray and the others looked at her, Mariam looked frightened, Hilary looked disturbed and the rest of the boys just looked scared (except kai he was trying *and failing* to stay strong for Hilary *i wonder why, not sarcasm*)

Ray grabbed he shoulders to stop her from shaking "what's in your head Mariah?"

Mariah turned to look at him and saw her pupils dilate "there's a voice in my head it said '_two down seven to go... hee hee this is fun...' _it's what won't let us leave!"

Ray was trying to calm Mariah down before she started to hyperventilate

Max turned to Mariam "what do you thing that voice meant? Only Emily has been killed...

Max and Mariam looked around wide eyed to see that Kenny wasn't with them

Mariam tried to keep a steady voice "uh-uh g-guys... I-I think i know what the voice ment...

Hilary turned to face her "what is it Mariam?" curiosity clear in her ruby eyes

Mariam shuffled her feet guilty to have to say it "the voice meant that it's killed Emily and Kenny and now it's after us..."

Kai's arms where around Hilary protectively and the others looked around to see that indeed they were lacking Kenny.

Hilary was crying her heart out, she was always sitting with Kenny and talking about nearly anything, he would share his information and clarify it if she didn't understand, she was going to miss him as she would Emily... one thing for sure was that the two star crossed lovers would always be remembered.

Tyson was pacing back and forth angrily, that... demon had taken his best friend from him and saying he was angry was an understatement of the highest degree, he and Kenny had been through everything with each other... sure they had some fights but who doesn't and anyway they always made up... Tyson would make sure that Kenny and Emily would never be forgotten.

Mariah was upset, she didn't know Kenny really well but he was a great friend and he was the world to Emily but at least they would be together... for ever, their love just wasn't meant to be on planet earth and because of Emily's death Mariah had used up all her tears.

Ray and kai were about the same they were both **REALLY **angry that... that thing had killed another one of their friends and they would've got revenge if they didn't have a duty to get the remaining people out of there.

Max was sniffling into a hug with Mariam, he was to sad to blush and was thinking of all the good times they had had, he also thought about Emily and all the times they had shared while he was on the all stars and he prayed that Kenny and Emily would have eternal peace.

Hilary checked her watch, it was about 11:00pm and she had decided to take their minds of the tragedy with the rest of the beyblade mansion story.

Hilary smiled sadly "how about i finish off the story Mariah?"

Mariah looked up and sniffled "i would like that hils"

"ok... where was i... oh yeah...

Clover123ie: CLIFFHANGER! Wasn't that chapter awesome?

Hilary: that... was... AWESOME!

Max: i know!

Ray: you killed Kenny this time!

Clover123ie: yeah... ya see the reason for that is that they belong together and it would be cruel to make him live without her.

Kai: you know, sometimes you make sense...

Clover123ie: *smiles* i have my moments

Hilary: ya sure do, i hope you enjoyed this fic clover123ie wrote bye!


End file.
